


silk and honey

by hubristic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But also, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, SO IT WORKS, also the rating is bc of the alc, anyways moving on, are we surprised? no, its a very vague setting actually, or - Freeform, side eyes seungjin, so tbh it could be, thats literally it thats the fic, they are in love and smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubristic/pseuds/hubristic
Summary: but the thing is, is that it’s always been that way with hyunjin. easy. it’s always been so easy to be with him. it was so easy to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: n → s





	silk and honey

**Author's Note:**

> probably one of my favorite things about this whole series is being able to choose a duo i think fits the dynamic i wrote and then editing it to further fit them and being able to be comfortable with my own work again :D

seungmin reaches for the bottle of soju, almost emptied between the two of them, hand shaking from the irrepressible buzz that alcohol always seems to bring with it. 

hyunjin’s smile slowly grows; it's become something that has found a home in the spaces between seungmin”s ribs. the wider it gets, the closer seungmin’s bones feel like they're being pushed to their breaking point. there never seems to be enough room for both hyunjin and his heart in his chest. 

his eyes crinkle and seungmin takes a swig from the bottle, his fingers clinging to the neck loosely. “and minho said that chan was the first one to say i love you first, so you owe me twenty bucks.” 

hyunjin’s bangs fall into his eyes. seungmin takes another sip. he watches hyunjin looking at him as he falls silent, sinking into the warmth of the couch cushions. hyunjin tilts his head curiously, the dim yellow light from the hallway catching on the edges of his being giving him a soft, full body halo. he looks ethereal. a pink flush sits high on his cheeks, his lips, unevenly red from biting on the bottom one and wet from licking them every so often to compensate for the dryness that accompanies the cold in the winter. and he looks so, so, beautiful. somewhere in the back his his mind seungmin thinks he could sit here forever. but he knows he can't, so he lets himself  _ be _ , and continues watching. 

“you know,” he pauses. despite starting, he won't continue without a sign from seungmin that he can. because he knows seungmin sometimes prefers to bask in silence with company. he can’t explain it but, sometimes sitting with someone in silence will mean worlds more to him than talking. a noncommittal hum reverberates in his throat and so hyunjin begins again. “you know, i never can understand why they broke up.”

“who?” seungmin asks even though he already knows. he lets his eyes drift closed. hyunjin knows he's listening. 

“minho and chan. i thought it was mutual, but minho says it was chan.” he pauses. without peeking, seungmin knows the moment he decides to add onto what he said and the moment he opens his mouth again. because hyunjin knows him, but he knows hyunjin too. too well, maybe. “who broke it off, i mean.”

seungmin opens his eyes. “you asked?” hyunjin’s eyes follow the bottle up to seungmin’s lips when he takes another sip. 

“well, he said, he said that chan never explained why and i didn't want to push. it was such a long time ago but sometimes - “ he pulls his feet up to where his ass meets his thighs and hugs his legs, “ - sometimes you can see it, how much he still loves him. and he misses him. but he said that's why you shouldn't, um - ” he looks up, really  _ looks  _ into seungmin’s eyes before clearing his throat. 

sometimes seungmin thinks hyunjin knows. it's as much of a part of him as anything else, and hyunjin knows seungmin more than anyone else ever could, so it's not a question of if he'll ever know it's more of a when. “ - shouldn't date your best friend. because you lose your best friend too..”

and -

and that makes sense. minho and chan were supposed to get  _ married _ . everyone thought they were, really,  _ they _ thought they were. then. and then, they weren't talking for months, years. it was more months before they were civil, and more for them to become friends again.  _ they were too young _ , everyone wanted to say. but didn't. because even if they wanted to, it wasn't true. either way, they lost a lifetime of friendship that would never be quite the same. 

but also it doesn't make sense.

because the person you date is supposed to be your best friend, the person you love and rely on wholeheartedly. you want their happiness as much as your own, if not  _ more _ . that's what a best friend is. 

he says as much. “but isn't the person you date supposed to be your best friend?” it comes out gentler, more  _ vulnerable  _ than he intended. he’s never been good at phrasing what he wants to say. it sounds too much like another unanswered question. “they're… your person. i guess.”

hyunjin blinks. 

“um. i don’t know.” hyunjin swallows and seungmin lets his gaze catch on the bobbing jut of his throat. seungmin knows what he's about to say before he even opens his mouth. “i mean. we're best friends and we're not dating. haha. but. maybe.”

god. seungmin chugs the last of his drink. the burning of his throat distracts him from the burning of his heart: it’s relief, and a distraction, even just for a moment. “fair enough.” and it is. they're best friends and they're definitively  _ not _ dating which is fine. that's fine. because hyunjin doesn't want seungmin like seungmin wants hyunjin. which is fine, it’s perfectly fucking _ fine _ . he ducks his head against the the side of the sofa, and they fall back into silence. it’s comfortable and it’s easy.

but the thing is, is that it’s always been that way with hyunjin. it’s always been so easy to be with him. it was so easy to fall in love with him. 

he holds a hand out, and without a second of hesitation hyunjin lets go of his grip around his legs and crawls across the couch. “scooch,” he grumbles, effectively shoving seungmin’s legs off the couch. he situates himself into the gap of space between his body and the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around seungmin’s torso and slinging a leg over his. it takes everything in seungmin to not absolutely  _ melt _ against him.

“noo,” he whines, withering underneath the limbs trapping him against the cushions. “it’s hot.” he resigns to face hyunjin, who’s smiling at him and suddenly, he’s forgotten how to breathe. 

it’s not that they haven’t cuddled before, because they have. on a daily basis. because as much as seungmin hates being touched, he can never seem to get enough of hyunjin. there’s always a soft, thrumming ache left in his bones after they part that leaves him wanting more. but there’s something  _ different,  _ and it settles in his stomach, and as always seungmin just looking, searching, waiting. the hesitant maybe that hyunjin tacked onto his response echos in the back of his mind.

seungmin places a hand in between the nape of hyunjin’s neck and the seat. his fingers tangle with his hair. everything from there is a dull haze, everything except hyunjin who looks like all seungmin has ever wanted,  _ is  _ all seungmin has ever wanted and everything in his body is telling him that he should kiss hyunjin right  _ now _ . 

if he kisses hyunjin and anything goes haywire he can blame the alcohol, anything but himself.  _ just this once,  _ he tells himself. hyunjin’s lazy grin that’s nothing more than half quirked up lips is the most tempting thing he’s ever seen. 

maybe it’s because it feels like alcohol is pumping through his veins instead of blood, or maybe it’s because in this proximity hyunjin is just  _ that  _ overwhelming, but his thoughts become frantic.  _ just this once, i only have just this once, just this  _ one _ time -  _

there are no fireworks, no butterflies. just silence and warmth that begins in his core that spreads to the tips of his fingers, curled around the column of hyunjin’s throat, thumbs pressed behind his ears. an aborted noise makes its way out of hyunjin’s chest, but he makes no move to get away. if anything, his own noise grants him admission to get closer. hyunjin’s hand presses the small of seungmin’s back, driving him against him. he hooks seungmin’s leg between his own, melding their bodies together from head to toe. and it's good, it's warm, it feels so distinctly like coming home he has to repress a shiver. they move their lips slowly, movements syrupy as if they're tracking through honey. seungmin’s head is buzzing and all his senses can process is  _ hyunjin, _ and it's good. 

and. god. fuck. hyunjin is letting out soft drops of noise, probably unaware he's even making the small sounds. and seungmin wants more, always more than he should. he takes hyunjin’s bottom lip between his teeth, and the whine it punches out of hyunjin makes his stomach swoop. his spit slick lips slide against seungmin’s like silk. 

hyunjin’s fingertips dig slightly into the flesh of seungmin’s back and it's just enough to ground him while letting his head float in the clouds. but. all good things must come to an end. seungmin has always hated that saying because  _ fuck that _ and  _ this _ is good. this is so,  _ so, good,  _ and he wants to swim in this moment forever, stay slotted against hyunjin forever but -

what is he even doing? he just kissed hyunjin, he  _ is _ kissing hyunjin, and. he's fucked up. every single second that passes by is him fucking up just that much more. because he  _ could _ just kiss him once and he's  _ supposed _ to only kiss him once, but now that he's done it, tasted hyunjin on his tongue, the aching in his bones will magnify and he’ll  _ want.  _ want  _ more _ . 

and oh god, it's already begun, from the knowledge that he won't be able to do it again. it's imprint will ghost over his lips, and seungmin wishes he had never kissed hyunjin in the first place, because he’d never be able to do it again.

seungmin’s heart stutters when he pulls away and hyunjin, honest to god, whines, chasing his mouth the few centimeters he moves his head. with something like amazement, he watches hyunjin’s eyes flutter open.

“seungmin,” he whispers, breathier than the intensity of their kisses called for, but he sounds as breathless as seungmin feels. “seungmin please, kiss me again.” his eyes begin to slip closed once again:

which - what.

“i - what _? _ ” 

hyunjin’s eyes blink back open lazily, and he huffs lightly through his nose. his eyes linger on seungmin collarbones. “okay, listen, i've kind of wanted to kiss you for like five years - which.” hyunjin crinkles his nose and a soft smile spreads curls the ends of his beautifully red -  _ i did that -  _ mouth. seungmin’s ribs stretch.

he doesn’t finish his sentence, but seungmin understands. “and i. i'd like to kiss you again if -” he makes eye contact and it just about  _ burns _ , “- if, you want. i don't know if you kissed me because - because you're  _ drunk _ or if it was - if it was the  _ moment _ but, kiss me again? please?” he whispers, as if weary of breaking the three am silence hanging in the air around them. “it doesn't have to really,  _ mean _ , anything. if you want. and, we can talk about it in the morning. if you want.”

seungmin knows there's a question in there. hyunjin has never  _ not  _ given him a choice in how their friendship goes, except, for maybe when he made seungmin fall in love with him. but he's starting to think there was a choice somewhere in that too. because there really is no one better to be in love with than your best friend, he concludes, wrapped in hyunjin’s arms and tangled in hyunjin’s legs. 

and this. holding hyunjin close and kissing him. he wants this. he can do this until the morning - for the rest of time. and it's finally a choice he can make.

but first. he needs hyunjin to know that he's wanted to kiss him for just as long, that he’s wanted  _ him  _ for just as long. because he's hyunjin’s person, he knows hyunjin is someone who needs to, _ deserves _ to be assured they're just as wanted. 

  
seungmin presses the pads of fingers into the side of hyunjin’s neck softly, assuring himself this is real. he swipes his thumb over the mole under hyunjin’s eye. and  _ this  _ is so perfect, and  _ hyunjin _ , is so perfect, it’s almost impossible for it  _ not  _ to be real. this is his person. “try six years.” and from there, it's all silk and honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, it means sm that you gave my little fic a chance!! kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :D


End file.
